Deliciosa Tortura
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Misha e Pellegrino se pegando gostoso...


_**Gênero:**_ Universo Alternativo, Slash

_**Avisos:**_ Homossexualidade, Sexo, Nudez, Linguagem Imprópria

_**Pairing:**_ Misha Collins e Mark Pellegrino

_**Disclaimer:**_ Misha e Mark não me pertencem infelizmente! XD

_**Beta:**___A mais linda do mundo! Preciso dizer quem é?

_**Resumo: **_Misha e Pellegrino se pegando gostoso...

**Essa fic foi feita com muito carinho, dedicação e suor (rsrsrs...) para a linda Anarco Girl! Espero que curta a sua fic que está uma delicinha! XD**

**DELICIOSA TORTURA**

- Misha? – Mark chamou quando percebeu que ficou sozinho no quarto. Não estava arrependido de ter embarcado naquela fantasia maluca de seu namorado, mas ficou intrigado com o "sumiço" dele.

Mark Pellegrino e Misha Collins se conheceram na faculdade onde eram professores, e apesar de Mark ser mais velho, logo perceberam que tinham muito em comum, além do amor pela profissão.

Eles formavam um belíssimo casal. Mark era loiro e Misha era moreno, ambos com olhos azuis. Já nos primeiros encontros, Pellegrino descobriu que ir para a cama com o moreno era uma experiência totalmente diferente de tudo que ele já vivera. Uma vez nunca era igual à outra.

Nesse momento, o loiro se encontrava com as duas mãos presas à cabeceira da cama, e vendado. Misha o havia convencido e agora ele estava na expectativa da "brincadeira" começar.

- Misha! – Chamou mais alto dessa vez, mas não obteve resposta. – Se você não aparecer eu vou...

Sem fazer barulho, o moreno voltou ao quarto e possuiu os lábios do namorado em um beijo urgente o calando.

- Você tá muito apressadinho, Mark... – Misha brincou quando suas bocas se separaram.

- Por que me deixou aqui sozinho? O que está aprontando?

- Você já vai saber... – O mais novo sussurrou em seu ouvido o fazendo arrepiar.

Mark sabia que seria deliciosamente torturado por seu namorado, pois Misha não media esforços quando queria proporcionar prazer a ele.

O moreno voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez mais calmamente. Pellegrino sentia seus lábios serem chupados e levemente mordidos. Imediatamente começou a ficar duro.

Uma das coisas que mais excitavam o loiro era a língua do moreno. Misha sabia como usá-la com perfeição.

O moreno interrompeu o beijo e mordeu de leve o queixo do loiro que já gemia baixinho. Collins subiu na cama, apoiando uma perna de cada lado do corpo do namorado, aproximando sua nádega do quadril dele, que arfou quando sentiu que o moreno se roçava levemente em seu membro duro.

- Misha... – Mark gemeu tentando levantar o quadril para aumentar o contato, mas o moreno se afastava quando ele fazia isso.

O moreno se deitou sobre o corpo do namorado, o beijando novamente, encostando seu membro, que já se encontrava igualmente duro, na ereção do loiro. Mark gemia dentro da boca do moreno. Puxou os braços, "se lembrando" das algemas. Queria desesperadamente tocar no corpo de seu namorado, e ficou ainda mais excitado quando se tocou de que aquilo seria impossível no momento.

Misha começou a descer os lábios em direção aos mamilos rosados do loiro, e sorriu ao ouvir um gemido baixinho de protesto dele quando suas ereções se afastaram.

O moreno saiu rapidamente de cima de Mark, buscando algo na mesinha de cabeceira e se deitou ao seu lado, jogando uma pequena quantidade de leite condensado nos mamilos do loiro.

Mark gemeu com o contato do creme e com a língua do moreno, que começou a brincar com aquela parte sensível e delicada do corpo do outro. Misha lambia e sugava alternando a velocidade a intensidade da carícia, fazendo Mark gemer mais alto. Após "limpar" os dois mamilos do loiro os deixando vermelhos e molhados de saliva, o moreno jogou o doce em seu abdômen, percorrendo-o com a língua, lambendo, chupando e mordendo a carne firme do loiro.

Misha se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro, as acariciando com a mão, abrindo-as, deixando os joelhos do loiro dobrados. O moreno queria acesso total À região.

Olhou para Mark, que tinha a boca entreaberta e respirava forte.

O moreno pegou a lata e fez uma trilha que começava em uma perna do loiro, na parte interna da coxa. Passava por seus testículos e ia até a outra coxa. Mark arfou, na expectativa de ter suas bolas sugadas pela boca de Misha, que não estava com a menor pressa de satisfazer seu homem. Começou a passar a língua lentamente na perna do namorado, onde havia derramado o doce.

- Oh Misha... – Pellegrino levantou o quadril ao sentir que a boca do moreno estava muito próxima de sua virilha, mas Misha passou para a outra perna, lambendo ainda mais devagar, fazendo Mark protestar novamente.

O moreno fez o caminho de volta, se aproximando novamente da virilha do loiro. Quando Mark sentiu a língua de Misha em suas bolas, puxou as algemas com força, fazendo o moreno sorrir.

Misha lambia fracamente, deixando o loiro alucinado. Tudo o que Mark queria era arrebentar aquelas algemas e alcançar seu membro que clamava por alívio.

- Mais... forte... Misha... – Pellegrino implorou.

- Calma... – Misha provocou, sugando forte um dos testículos para depois voltar a lamber vagarosamente, rindo ao ouvir o barulho das algemas batendo na grade da cama. Sabia que Mark tentaria se soltar, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

Misha continuou sugando e lambendo suas bolas, deixando-as "limpas" novamente. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de abocanhar o membro do mais velho que pulsava, mas se controlou.

As sensações que Misha estava provocando no loiro eram indescritíveis. O fato de ele não poder tocar o moreno, e nem ver o que estava acontecendo levavam sua excitação a outro patamar.

Collins subiu o corpo e beijou o loiro, que tentava se esfregar nele em vão.

- Está gostando? – Misha perguntou no seu ouvido. – Quer que eu te solte?

- Não... Sim.. Não...

Mark sorriu. Ambos entenderam que ele estava gostando e não queria ser solto. Não ainda.

- Posso continuar então?

Mark respondeu com um movimento de cabeça juntamente com um gemido baixo.

Misha saiu da cama e voltou com um pote pequeno de sorvete de chocolate. O preferido do loiro. Collins pegou uma pequena quantidade com o dedo e passou pelo lábio do mais velho, atacando-o em seguida em um beijo cheio de luxúria.

Mark estremeceu ao reconhecer o gosto de sua sobremesa favorita. O que Misha tinha em mente?

O moreno cessou o beijo e se posicionou novamente entre as pernas do loiro, deixando o pote ao seu alcance e sem cerimônia ou aviso, agarrou a ereção de Mark, abocanhando-a de uma vez só. Pellegrino gemeu alto, levantando o quadril e forçando as algemas. Misha caprichava na sucção, chupando forte e às vezes se concentrando somente na glande inchada do loiro, que se contorcia, soltando palavras de baixo calão. A intenção do moreno era usar o sorvete naquele ato, mas ele não conseguiu parar quando ouviu os gemidos urgentes que saíam da boca do loiro.

Mark achou que o moreno não iria até o final, mas se surpreendeu quando avisou que estava a prestes a gozar e sentiu Misha aumentando a velocidade, deixando o loiro derramar seu líquido quente em sua garganta.

Misha levantou a cabeça e ficou apreciando o namorado. Ele ficava ainda mais lindo com as bochechas rosadas e ofegante.

- Misha... Você é incrível...

- Só aceito elogios no final e a brincadeira ainda está longe de terminar... Na verdade não era pra você gozar tão rápido assim, mas eu não consegui parar. – O moreno disse com a voz rouca.

- Agora me solta e deixe eu fazer você gozar também... – Pellegrino pediu com a voz igualmente rouca.

- Você vai fazer... Mas eu não vou precisar te soltar pra isso. – Misha riu o beijando novamente, deixando ele se recuperar, afinal a noite estava apenas começando.

Misha estava louco de tesão. Fazer seu namorado gozar o deixava alucinado e ele sorriu malicioso com o pensamento que teve.

Mark sentiu o corpo do moreno ao seu lado. Ele queria muito poder abraçar o mais novo, mas não podia negar que estava adorando ficar totalmente submisso a ele.

- Misha, o que está fazendo? – O loiro perguntou quando ouviu a respiração pesada do moreno. – Não está fazendo o que eu acho que está fazendo, está?

Collins aproximou a boca do ouvido do loiro, gemendo e respirando forte enquanto se masturbava. Sabia que aquilo deixaria Mark acesso novamente e gemeu alto de propósito, sorrindo ao ver que Pellegrino tentava novamente se soltar das algemas.

- Me solta, Misha! Deixa eu terminar isso pra você! – Mark implorou. - Estava ficando louco, ouvindo os gemidos do moreno aumentarem gradativamente.

- Oh! Mark... Eu vou... Oh meu Deus... – Misha provocava enquanto sua mão trabalhava freneticamente em seu membro.

Pellegrino estava imaginando Misha bombeando o próprio membro, com a cabeça jogada pra trás e a boca entreaberta gemendo e sentiu que estava ficando duro novamente.

- Eu vou gozar Mark! – Misha gemeu alto e jorrou seu gozo na perna do loiro que instintivamente gemeu também.

- Se a sua intenção era me torturar agora você conseguiu... – Mark brincou.

- Eu precisava... Senão eu não ia agüentar, e gozaria quando estivesse fazendo o que vou fazer agora. – Misha disse ofegante.

- O quê? – Pellegrino perguntou num misto de curiosidade e excitação.

- Você já vai descobrir... – O moreno limpou sua mão no lençol, beijou Mark e voltou para o meio de suas pernas.

Misha as abriu novamente, deixando a entrada do loiro exposta. Mark gemeu quando sentiu a língua do moreno brincando em seu buraco, o deixando molhado para recebê-lo. Misha também estimulava o membro do loiro, fazendo o namorado se abrir cada vez mais para ele.

- Oh... Misha...

O moreno parou com o carinho e pegou o pote de sorvete, que já estava bem derretido e com uma colher, jogou uma pequena quantidade na entrada do loiro, lambendo e chupando com vontade, e quando não tinha mais nenhum vestígio do sorvete, ele repetia todo o processo.

Mark não sabia o que era melhor. O contato gelado do sorvete em sua intimidade quente e pulsante ou a língua do moreno trabalhando nela com vigor.

- Chupa meu pau com esse sorvete Misha... – Mark mal conseguia falar.

- Adivinhou meu pensamento...

O moreno pegou mais uma colherada do sorvete e espalhou por toda a região, começando pelos testículos e indo até a glande do loiro, lambendo em seguida.

O gosto do loiro misturado ao gosto do sorvete era a mistura perfeita e Misha se amaldiçoou por ter comprado somente um pote de sorvete e ainda do pequeno.

A sensação da boca e língua quentes do moreno contrastando com o frio do sorvete faziam Mark levantar o quadril freneticamente em busca de mais contato. e ambos sabiam que se Pellegrino não estivesse preso, estaria agora segurando a cabeça de Misha fodendo sua boca com urgência. O moreno teve vontade de soltá-lo, mas eles poderiam fazer isso outro dia.

Misha percebeu que Mark não aguentaria por muito tempo e interrompeu o sexo oral, pegando o lubrificante, enquanto ouvia loiro praticamente implorar para ser fodido por ele.

O moreno lambuzou seus dedos com o gel, o penetrando devagar. Mark insistia que não precisava daquela preparação toda, fazendo Misha se excitar ainda mais com o "desespero" do namorado.

- Por favor... Misha... – Mark pediu com a voz falhando e Misha já não aguentando mais, se ajeitou em cima do loiro, começando a penetrá-lo sem pressa.

- Oh Meu Deus Mark... – Misha gemeu enquanto observava seu membro sumir dentro da entrada apertada do loiro que pulsava cada vez mais.

Seus quadris se chocavam com urgência ao mesmo tempo em que gemidos e palavrões tomavam conta do quarto. Nenhum dos dois aguentaria muito tempo, mas o moreno queria fazer Mark gozar primeiro. Levantou o corpo se apoiando em um braço, bombeando o loiro com a mão livre. Diminuiu a velocidade das estocadas, mas aumentando a profundidade, do jeito que o loiro gostava. Não demorou muito, e Mark estava se derramando em sua mão, gemendo sem parar o nome do moreno.

Misha fechou os olhos quando sentiu o loiro se contraindo, sugando forte seu membro, praticamente o "mordendo" enquanto gozava. Não se controlou mais, preenchendo o loiro com seu líquido.

Misha saiu de dentro de Mark e se deitou sobre o peito do loiro. Estavam ambos completamente suados, ofegantes e igualmente satisfeitos.

- Eu te amo Misha... – Mark quebrou o silêncio.

Collins subiu o corpo e beijou o loiro, enquanto tirava sua venda, para dizer que o amava também olhando dentro de seus olhos.

- Ainda bem que essas algemas são acolchoadas, senão você estaria todo machucado, do jeito que forçou tentando se soltar. – Misha riu.

- Queria ver se fosse com você... Ia até arrebentar a grade da cama. – Mark brincou.

- Me deixa pegar uma toalha pra te limpar. – O moreno saiu da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Porque não me solta e a gente toma um banho?

- Só vou te soltar quando não tiver mais nenhuma gota de leite condensado e nem de sorvete... – Misha voltou sorrindo sacana. – E como ainda tem pelo menos a metade de cada um... – O moreno fingiu que estava contando. – Acho que ainda te faço gozar mais umas três vezes até o amanhecer... E como eu sou bonzinho, eu vou deixar você ver...

Misha deu um selinho no loiro e começou a limpá-lo com a toalha úmida. Pelo visto aquela deliciosa tortura estava longe de terminar.

**FIM**


End file.
